You Are Who You Are
by Jupanuma
Summary: What if Will was never at the Gaea war to stop Nico from leaving? Never there to make Nico stay three days in the infirmary? To show Nico that he had a place there? What if Will was never a demigod, but a mortal?


**I will add tags as I go. Also, I know this is something new instead of me adding the last chapter to Unusual Powers, but this idea has been in my head for a good 2 years now, and I think I finally worked out the kinks to it.**

 **Both Nico and Will are aged up. Nico just turned 16 before the war against Gaea, and Will is going to be 21.**

Nico POV:

The war with Gaea is over. Very few died in this fight. More injured than anything. The only death that I was confused about was Leos'. I felt his soul leave his body, but he's not in the Underworld. I don't feel his soul anywhere on Earth, and even if I did, Thanatos would have been quick to pick it up. He's been on clean-up duty ever since he's been freed.

I went to the Hades cabin, one last time, to pack a small bag of supplies. I quickly stepped out of the cabin and made my way towards the border. I tried to stay in the shadows as best as I could to keep people from seeing me, even though most were getting their injuries treated, partying for staying alive, or praying for their fallen friends. I know it was a shitty thing to leave without even saying goodbye to Hazel, Jason, or Reyna, but I am keeping my promise to Jason; after the war, I am going for good. If I said goodbye to any of them, they would just try to convince me that I should stay. I didn't want to make it harder for them or me.

At least, I didn't shadow travel. I know what was going to happen if I tried one more time; I would never come out. I probably shouldn't use any of my powers just in case. I don't want to turn into a puddle of shadows. If I run into any monsters, I will only be able to rely on my sword skills, some Greek Fire I packed, or to run away and hope they don't catch me. It might not seem like the best option to leave now, but I would have to go sooner or later. No one wants a son of Hades around.

I made my way to the New York as fast as my tired legs would let me, just in case someone finds out I left. I don't run into any monsters on the way. I'm grateful for the peace. I know it won't last long, but if I don't have to fight something so soon after the war it a miracle. I can rest comfortably knowing that.

I soon make it to New York and find a place to eat at. Some hole in the wall restaurant, with few people inside. I sat down in a booth and looked out the dirty window. As I wait for my food, I thought about where I should go. I told Jason I was leaving for good, but I never had a clear picture of where that would lead me. I can't shadow travel like I was planning on too, so I am stuck in places I can walk to. I could take a bus if I need to, but it's better to save my money for food. I shrug it off, saving it for a later date, as my food arrives.

A week later, I still haven't figured out where I want to go. If I stay here in New York, eventually someone is going to find me, and bring me back. Maybe I should start heading out of New York and just see where my legs take me? Pain coursed through my body, kicking me out of my thoughts. Stumbling, I turn to look at what made my back scream with pain. A drakaina, her double-bladed ax covered with blood on one side, stood behind me. I pulled my sword from my belt and lunged at her.

The battle went on for a few minutes, both of us losing energy as we went. The wound on my back kept sending pain signals to my brain as I kept reopening the injury, but I kept fighting not willing to die here. Finally, I dealt a killing blow, and she exploded into a pile of dust. I started to stumble away hoping to get away from any more monsters that might be leaking around. I tripped, just barely catching myself from faceplanting into a brick wall. My vision blurred, and my legs finally get out on me. I had just enough energy to turn around with my back to the wall. My last thought was 'I hope no more monsters come out and attack me.', before I fell unconscious.

 **I don't know how often I will update, but I will try to do it often enough.**


End file.
